Because when I Sing you Smile
by Fly8978
Summary: AU Yuki is a struggling singer mourning the death of his beloved. Kyo is a lonely punk searching for his reason to live. When fates cross, their problems push them together. With each other for support, will they manage to fix their broken lives? Slash


Because When I Sing you Smile Boka ga utauto ga warau kara 

Written by Fly8978

A Fruits Basket AU story

**Warnings: **Slash, yaoi, Slight OCCness (This **is** AU) and Tohru bashing.

**Rating: **M for Slashy content

**Summary: **AU Yuki is a struggling singer mourning the death of his beloved. Kyo is a lonely punk searching for his reason to live. When fates cross, their problems push them together. With each other for support, will they manage to fix their broken lives? Slash

**Pairings: **Eventual YukiXKyo, past YukiXKakeru, ShigureXAyame, HatoriXAkito, HiroXKisa and some bits of one-sided pairings (TohruXKyo and KaguraXKyo).

**Chapter one:**

Tears that won't fall 

"_The death of the one you loved,_

_Brings only hurt and dismay,_

_Trying to accept they're not coming back,_

_Moving on isn't as easy as they say."_

Yuki sighed as he jammed his key into the lock. "What a day…" he flopped down on to his bed as he listened to Hiro and Kisa's happy laughter from the next-door apartment. He glanced at a photo on his bedside table. His eyes locked with laughing brown ones as he remembered the death of his friend…. His beloved….

** Flashback **

'_Yun-Yun!' _Kakeru shouted as he started to run across the street to where Yuki was walking.

Yuki sighed as his younger friend raced towards him. He turned to scold him; his eyes alarmed as he saw immediate danger.

"Kakeru!" Yuki screamed, fear-running wild through his system. "Watch out!"

Brown eyes widened in shock as Kakeru's body crumbled on impact with a speeding car.

Yuki watched in horror as the black car swerved around his boyfriend's body and raced off, leaving them in the dust. Yuki caught a glimpse of an odd shaped bummer sticker as his attention turned back to Kakeru.

'_Yuk-ki…' _Kakeru stuttered as he crawled to the sidewalk where Yuki was standing, dumbstruck in fear. Yuki knelt next to him and inspected the damage: broken ribs, bruised back and numerous other cuts and breaks. Yuki felt the anger inside him building up. Who would do this? He remembered the oddly shaped bummer sticker and something in his mind, but he shoved it back for later.

'_It hurts…' _Kakeru's condition was going downhill fast. His breathing had become raspy and his tall frame was shaking. His eyes were screwed up in pain as a small groan escaped his lips. Yuki glanced around frantically. "Somebody! Please help! He's –"

Yuki was cut off as a black-gloved hand slammed into his head, knocking him over. A harsh voice laughed as he struggled to sit up. "Be quiet, you slut."

Yuki's eyes flashed with fear and alarm as five black clad men surrounded them. A sixth one hung back, as if afraid to become involved.

One of them, a tall man with obviously fake bright red hair sticking out from behind his black mask, stepped forward and revealed a concealed gun. Yuki's heart raced with apprehension.

The man aimed at Yuki. "You're in the way, sweetheart." He clicked off the safety. "You're a real cutie but… your sweet smile ain't gonna save you." The man pulled the trigger.

Yuki stiffened as he waited for the bullet that would end his life…

Kakeru used the last of his strength to flip Yuki under him. He smiled as the flying bullet lodged into his back. He fell to the dirty ground.

Yuki opened his eyes in shock. These men had just shot Kakeru. His eyes welled up as he stuttered. "W-why di-did y-you do t-this?"

A tall man with dark brown hair sticking out from behind his mask stepped forward with confidence. "Someone has taken out a contract one this one's life. As proud members of Neko's Hatred, we'll kill anyone our contractors wish, as long as they pay us the right price."

The fake red-haired man snapped his fingers and began to walk away. "Bye cutie, see ya soon." The others turned and followed.

Once again, the sixth member hung back from the group. He turned to face Yuki and stared at the teen clinging to Kakeru's dying body. "I'm Sor-"

Red eyes met silver as Yuki looked up, stopping the punk mid-sentence. The black clad teen blushed and disappeared into the darkness.

Yuki stared into the night in shock and wonder. Had he been trying to apologize?

'Y-y-yuki…' 

"Kakeru! Are you okay? Please…"

'I… l-love you…' 

"Please, don't die! I need you… Please!"

'I'm s-sorry… I-I l-love y-y-you…' 

"No…please…"

'_b-b-bye… Y-yun-y-y-yun…'_

His eyes drifted shut as his breath stopped. His beating heart slowed to nothing as death overcame him. His smile never left his face.

Yuki clung to Kakeru's lifeless body. For all the pain and sadness that filled Yuki to the brim, his eyes remained dry. He couldn't cry.

"Are you alright?" Yuki looked up into black eyes.

"n-n-no…"

"Come with me." The tall man with black hair replied to Yuki's stutter. "Everything will be fine."

"W-who a-are you?" Yuki asked the mystery man.

The man extended his hand to help Yuki up. "I am Akito."

** End Flashback **

Yuki emerged from the past as the telephone rang. He shoved himself up and reached for the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Yuki?"

"Ya?"

"This is Akito."

"Oh… Hi."

"We are going out tonight after your shift at Cursed ends. I shall pick you up there. Understood?"

"Ya…"

"You know I love you."

"Ya…"

"Goodbye."

"bye…"

Yuki sighed again as he hung up. Akito, his boyfriend, was not really as kind as he had seemed when they had first met. He was mean, rude, cold and abusive. But… He had saved him, in a way, and Yuki felt he owed something to Akito and needed to pay him back.

Yuki pulled himself up and headed towards the door. It was almost time for his shift at Cursed, Akito's favorite bar and the club Yuki worked at. It worked him hard but it paid well. He turned and looked at Kakeru's smiling face. "I need you still…"

'Yun-Yun!' 

Yuki couldn't move on.

The tears still wouldn't fall.

"_To scream is to understand that life is not fair,_

_To remain silent is to mourn through words unsaid,_

_To withdraw is to think that no one can relate,_

_To cry is to accept that they are really dead."_

** End Chapter **

Please review! As my first fanfic, I need readers' assurance to help me update.

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Fly_


End file.
